Quetzalcoatl
A clever god of many talents, Quetzalcoatl is master of the Teotl skies and friend of Dragons and Scholars. His epithets are numerous, and his knowledge infinate, and his compassion admirable. A great man that all should aspire to surpass. But really, he'd prefer it if you just called him Q and handed him a Dr. Pepper. The twin brother of Tezcatlipoca, Q is one of the four Tezcatlipoca who rule the Teotl. He is one of the more compassionate and least bloodthirsty of his family, requiring only a drop of blood a year from his followers. Other sacrifices are acts of labour or creations to better the lives of fellow men. because of this, he is a very popular god. As for the Band, he seems to have a keen interest in their activities, but has made sure to make them unaware of his investment. Involvment Q first met the band while they were Heroes. At the time, he was a member of another Band of scions called Supercell, who was also a rock band. Q was masquerading as his own scion, and served as the DJ and tech specialist for the music group. When playing at the Red Tin Roof, a club in California, the venue was attacked by a rogue Scion of Danu, Pan, and a mysterious Dark Elf. Armed with a strange relic that drained ichor from those who commanded the sky purview, they tried sapping the power from Supercell, as they searched for the Head of the Titan-Slaying Spear beneath the building. They didn't anticipate Q being a full-fledged God, however, who overpowered the relic with his own legend through song. In a last ditch attempt, the rogue scion commanded Pan to convert some of his satyrs into dragons, with the help of the Dark Elf, who revealed himself to be a dragon in his own right. Wolfgang, after realizing his destiny as a Dragon Slayer, drove off the dragon-satyrs, but not before they snatched members of Supercell and some mortals and flying off in different directions. The Band split up, but oneof the dragons remained to continue it's attack. A Tuatha Scion named Trout and Lola stayed to defend the Club. Lola paralyzed the dargon with her powers of Chaos. The dragon was stunned, but Lola had no way of damaging it further. Q, appearing from teh shadows, offered his maquihital, which Lola refused. Q simply smirked, and revealed himself as Quetzalcoatl, and while Lola was stunned, made his exit. But not before blessing her with a little bit of luck. The Band would not meet Q again for a long time. The next time the Band would even get the chance to contact him would be when they were demigods and trying to find an entrance into the Underworld. Lola, having released a banished goddess for her torment, was offered a single rainbow feather from Quetzalcoatl, which allowed her to speak with him. Since, he has given her advice when she had been bold enough to ask. Powers and Influence Architect, doctor, gardener, poet, master swordsman... Is there anything this guy can't do? That's a tough question to answer, if there even is an answer. Q is a real renaisciance man, who seems to have no limit to his talents, and he's charming and handsome to boot. In the form of a human, he's handsome and lithe, with pale skin and snow white hair. In this form, he is the scholar and philosopher, who has the intention of making new discoveries and enjoying new sensations. As a dragon, he is all powerful and terrifying, master of the skies. His strength is immesearble, and he soars through the clouds faster than any ship crafted by man. his roar is enough to crack the earth and shake the seas. Amongst his people and followers, he's the voice of reason and kindness, or the whisper of playful mischief and trickery. He abhors direct conflict unless necessary or poetically just. Otherwise, he favors diplomacy and political savvy. But he is no coward, as no other member of the Teotl are eager to face him in open combat. His influence is great, as much as his brother's, and no one is quite sure which one is the real power in control. In truth, despite their bickering, the two brothers work together in secret to make sure things are running smoothly. Of course, that was Q's idea. Category:Gods Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Atzlanti